The present invention relates to a turkey product and a method of cutting the turkey to provide a product in the form ready for cooking, and more particularly relates to such a product and method wherein a turkey breast can be supported and stabilized in a proper position for cooking.
Turkeys are conventionally eviscerated and dressed and sold either as whole turkeys or as turkey parts. One of the parts that is in substantial demand is the turkey breast, which is marketed either boned or bone-in. Customers often prefer the bone-in turkey breast because it is less expensive and is considered by some to be more flavorful than a boned turkey breast. However, a bone-in turkey breast is not stable in the usual desired cooking position and tends to roll to one side or the other from a desired position.
Such bone-in turkey breasts are normally prepared by severing the rear portions of the turkey from the breast at a point along the back, and then severing the wings.
By the present invention, a turkey product is provided that includes the breast, a portion of the upper back and the wings, which is normally an intermediate form of cutting of a turkey, rather than the final form. Heretofore, it has not been the practice or the desire of the art to present a product for cooking in this form.